Tengokunosu
Tengokunosu, the home planet of the Sekirei race is a beautiful mark in the expanses of the universe. The name means "Heaven's Nest" which was named from the Sekirei being referred to as birds. It's atmosphere is covered in a pure ghostly white cloud that acts like a one way mirror and a planetary ring that is like a holy white halo. Two moons orbit the spherical phenominon at exactly the same speed so they are always opposite to each other on each side of the planet. It has it's place in the universe and rests peacefully amongst it's star. On the surface it is very similar to Earth with mountain ranges, oceans, forests, open plains, deserts and much more. The Sekirei Technology and Advancement The Sekirei race itself is very advanced having interstellar technology and understanding of futuristic electronics and designs. Yet they are also very simplistic by only using this technology for larger purposes and advancing the race as a whole. Smaller tasks like building and growing crops are handled by the Sekirei themselves, at the most only using technology that gave them a small hand to make spectacular structures as their civilization grew. They share the same trait as humans concerning how building designs evolved but more important structures remain the same as a very long time ago, seeing as the oldest of them were still standing and nearly in the same condition as it was built. Concerning interstellar technology, they are fully able to venture into space extremely efficiently (compared to humans) with it having very little cost. Their spaceships tend to be decently sized, ranging from the size of human cargo ships all the way to a (North American) Football Stadium. They have little to no need to make a super giant since the race isn't in any astronomical danger. The speed capability of these ships is that of the speed of light, yet that is only thanks to the latest break in Sekirei research and studies. Weaponry has evolved to the state of lasers, ionic missiles and other such high-end technology offenses and defences. Although this is only for their ships, the Sekirei already have natural fighting capabilities that prove equally challenging to one another. It purely depends on the skill of an individual and how they use their power. The only weapon selection that some Sekirei use is that of the selection similar to humanity's blades and shields, even including armor in some cases. At the very beginning of their Metalwork age, they used bronze and iron to make their weapons strong but as time went on and they discovered considerably stronger metals to work with, their metallic weaponry became a force to be reckoned with. Usually only the most royal of kingdoms and certain Sekirei within them had access to these weapons. Not just any Sekirei could master them. Some say the Sekirei with the ability of swordsmanship is a Sekirei type that was reawakened during the Metalwork age and these warriors come as direct descendents of some of the revered icons in Pre-Ascension. Kingdoms and other Lands The Sekirei race is also divided up into provinces and countries that made the land puzzle covering the entire surface of Tengokunosu. The reasons they are divided were not by their special abilities such as Fist Sekirei only living amongst themselves but rather from beliefs and destinies. Although it is rumored that each Type did originate from specific regions upon creation. Over time they diffused and evolved into a more cooperative society. Nearly all the provinces and countries are ruled by some form of Monarchic rule. Only smaller lands have governments that relate to Democracy. The Four Higher Lands There are four major kingdoms that dominate most of the territory known on Tengokunosu. The first is the Mizumoto, rulers of the seas on the planet. The Mizumoto act as a state country which where most of it's governed areas are the oceans and smaller seas around Tengokunosu. They also are in control of the major beaches and seaside borders as a large portion of their income is from trade and seafaring. In the modern age, they also are the largest producer of naval ships. The native residents consist of the Water Sekirei and only those who are can partake in roles in the government. Mizumoto hospitality is overall nice except for the few snobby Water Sekirei that think they don't need other kinds of Sekirei to help out their kingdom. The second is the Nakano, the grand central kingdom that is considered the most culturally influenced land and the vocal point of all the Sekirei kinds. With such cultural diffusion comes a trade of learning new techniques, technology, and ideas that will further the change in Sekirei society. While other lands do have cultural blooms, none come near the central kingdom of the Nakano. The capital city known as Koe, is home to the famous elite Sekirei guard know as the Valkyrei who both keep order in the major city and act as the protectors of the leader of Nakano. There is no specific native Sekirei the Nakano lands are home to, but rather for each little region, there were native Sekirei kinds appropriate for each area. The third major kingdom is the Yamahisa, the strong and large country located in the great mountain ranges west of the Nakano. As the Sekirei residents are basically surrounded by mountains, most of their trade and work comes from mining and building strong structures. Also amongst these mountains are volcanoes dotted around the large expanses of these formations which the Fire Sekirei and other kinds are talented in using for crafting weapons, building materials and other tools. The native Sekirei consists of Fire Sekirei and Earth Sekirei. The fourth major kingdom is the Yukita, the rulers of the north and south poles of the planet. The terrain consists of partly mountains, icy forests and barren tundras. Yet the resources from these lands are strong and very dependable. The wood is extremely durable and hosts the animals with the finest furs. Along with the harsh weather conditions come with the most hardened and physically strong of Sekirei. While not being the best on culture, they are heavily loyal, friendly yet also deadly as they do not accept any hints of evil intentions. At least, as long as it threatens one of the residents of the kingdom. Kuraiyama and Seikatsu Kuraiyama and Seikatsu are lesser lands than the major four kingdoms but are very influencial or important. Rather Kuraiyama is infamous and Seikatsu is a sacred land. Seikatsu is the holy land deemed a place for peace and civility amongst the entire Sekirei race. It is said to be the resting place of The Goddess of Life and multiple towns and basic villages are spread across the rural landscape. The terrain consists of very lush forests and beautiful rivers that connect to the local ocean. The native Sekirei are of every kind but the leading figures within the boundaries are the Descendants of Life. A Descendant of Life is a Sekirei that is capable of growing trees and every kind of plant to large porportions and have the plant life be their weapons. What is particularly special about them is that they are considered to be the Sekirei descendants most related to The Goddess of Life. They are known as "Green Sekirei" as a lazy man term. In the center of Seikatsu is the largest temple created and also the oldest to ever exist. It's age dates back farther than Pre-Ascension and it's size boasts the largest collection of arboreums and plant houses on the entire planet. Nearly every plant from every region lives and thrives in this temple as it's said that the touch of the Life Goddess remains the dearest within the temple. Sekirei who are in need of care or guidance and are willing to lead loving lives come to the temple to learn what it means to be a true Sekirei. At least, of what they believe and is told by the Descendants of Life. Not only does the land of Seikatsu act as a place of spirtual guidance and even personal, but also for unique fighting abilities and to bring out the inner potential of any Sekirei who seeks to learn. Masters wish to reside in Seikatsu because of it's tranquility and the lands where wars are prone cannot reach out to these masters and fully expect help. Rather they love to train the students that come to them while also helping them on their personal journey through life. Almost like martial arts, but much more varied. Kuraiyama is practically the polar opposite of Seikatsu. Kuraiyama resides within the darkest boundary of the great mountain region governed by the Yamahisa yet is under it's own jurisdiction. The entire region is actually one goliath city but the outer half is consisted of smaller sections that resemble suburbia and the very outer edges are the farmlands. Despite there being farms, land within Kuraiyama is very very infertile which leads to starvation and poverty within the city. Even in the modern ages the city only gets enough food to actually hold itself up. With the region is a brutal curse that explains the infertile lands and horrible crop seasons. While the city part of Kuraiyama rests on the side of the large mountain, covering most of it and the small mountain range beside it singled out from the rest of the ranges by a large valley with grasslands in between, there is no day whatsoever. The region and it's local territory of the ocean are under perpetual darkness so nighttime is constant. Only at the edges of the province and one particular point within the center of the land are there little openings within the night and dark clouds that allow sunlight. The Sekirei of Kuraiyama are also varied but there is barely any true culture unlike Koe. Only crime exists and high counts of murder and other offenses. There is also no law enforcement whatsoever as everything settles itself in a way, which means most likely a burial. The Sekirei in the city offer themselves as mercenaries or freelancers as it's the best way to earn money or favors. There is no real government either or even "mafias", rather there are very powerful figures that pull strings within the city. Military and Special Units Even if the Sekirei are already powerful by birth, some are trained or born much stronger than others and act as key figures for a country's army. The Valkyrei of the Nakano The Valkyrei are heavily armored and very powerful Sekirei that act as sentinels for the land of the Nakano and the personal guard of the leader of the land. There are two groups within the Valkyrei that are separated by one simple difference, whether the Sekirei's natural power is weapon based or not. Weapon based Sekirei such as swordsman or hammersman are higher within the unit or leaders while the Sekirei with elemental powers or such whatever else are those who take the orders. The leader of the Nakano is always the dominant Valkyrei and inherits a powerful weapon depending on their natural born power. The official name for the leader is simply King or Queen but the chosen leader is only dictated by the leader of the Valkyrei, and any Valkyrei can take charge by using words and logic or a fight to prove their superiority. The Hydra of the Mizumoto The Hydra are specially trained Water Sekirei that wield the power of using water in large proportions or concentrating them into very powerful attacks. They have very long range abilities seeing as though they live on the ocean and they can see for miles and miles for any impending threat. While having no armor unlike the Valkyrei, they do have highly defensive skill that can be used in a case of emergency. Most of their weakness resides in close quarters combat so Fist Sekirei or Weapon Sekirei have the upper hand if they're able to get close. They not only act as the forward protectors of any city under the Mizumoto but also the guardians of the leader, known as the Water Priest/Priestess. The leadership works as a monarchy where usually it is operated by a family and further descendants, only to be changed when there are major problems within the family or there is no elligible successor to someone that is closely trusted and linked to the royal family. The Praetorians of the Yamahisa The highly defensive unit of the Yamahisa, known as the Praetorians, serve strictly as a defensive unit within the ranks of the local military. They cannot be used effectively within the tactics of offensive combat but that only makes them superb in defensive. Since the Yamahisa region consists of mostly mountains and bare earth, Earth Sekirei thrive in combat as they have their entire surroundings to be used as their improvised defense and attack. Because of this, mostly Earth Sekirei rise to become Praetorians and very very few of any other can will fit within the numbers. As of any other elite unit, they also protect the leader of the Yamahisa known as the Keeper of the Mountains. The Keeper (for short) can be of any Sekirei kind but the major requirement is one who knows how to defend the region with great efficiency, so usually a Sekirei earns the position by proving themselves as tactical masterminds. The Battleguard of the Yukita The strongest of the strong Sekirei within the Yukita regions are known as the Battleguard. Since there isn't really any official "leader" of the Yukita, they mostly just act as individual leaders of towns. They only true government they have is a council that only meets once a year. A Battleguard can be any Sekirei of any kind as they only need to prove if they are superior to everyone else within the town or village but the majority of these leaders are Ice Sekirei or the toughened Fist. Otherwise there are even a couple Fire Sekirei as leaders. Battleguard Sekirei are strong enough to beat any normal Valkyrei as battle experience is key to their tactics. While not acting as leaders or heavy defenders, they help out the weaker people of their towns and do not prey upon them. A country is only as strong as their weakest citizens so why not help them. Tengokunosu On the planet of the Sekirei, every person believes in a single "religion" known as The Divinity. The Divinity is mythical yet truth at the same time with the event known as The Ascension, a major conflict that occurred after years of serenity between the Goddesses who are known as the creators of the race. Creation and Pre-Ascension As said, the two Goddesses were the creators of the Sekirei race. The planet they choose was perfect for raising their race and having them flourish and prosper. There was just one problem, the Goddess of Life and the Goddess of Death did not get along well after the creation of their mortal beings. When their differences actually mattered, their views collided with each other and more violent actions came. Very soon, the mortal Sekirei had to make a choice between following the Goddess of Life or Death. Each had their own promises and futures but drastically different. The Goddess of Life The Goddess of Life is the creator Sekirei that upholds the ideas of love, respect, care and happiness. She is very graceful and kindhearted as she is generous to those who seek help and never turn any soul away for any reason. When a Sekirei has been birthed, the mother and father ask for her blessing so the child will have a healthy life and prosper under her watch. She has her own temple within the land of Seikatsu where it was fabled she lied dormant. Also, her alleged daughters known as the Descendants of Life or Green Sekirei, reside in Seikatsu to give love and care to any of those who seek it. They only wish to fulfill the duties their Goddess grants them to do. The Goddess of Death The Goddess of Death is the original Sekirei Grim Reaper and the bringer of hate, despair, dark forebodings and suffering. The Death Goddess only rewards those who follow her ideas and carry them out in horrible ways. She is seen as pure evil yet must exist for their to be an universal balance within the lives of the mortal Sekirei. Those who pray to her, which is very very rare to encounter or know, wish to mark curses or death upon another Sekirei for reasons of fouled revenge or hatred. No one knows if she has a temple or not but the city of Kuraiyama is known to be under her curse and fabled to be sleeping within the host mountain. That is why there is perpetual darkness within the region. The Dove After a long age of war and suffering, amidst the hatred of an uncountable number of Sekirei, there was one that was created by the Goddesses themselves after they grew tired of this never ceasing war. This pure child of the knowledge of both sides and only wishes for true peace between them is known as The Dove. She is not only a Mid-Goddess but also mortal so her presence was personally bestowed for all the living Sekirei to see. She was also the first Sekirei to be Winged but only by creation was she that way. It was rumored that her wings were of the purest white and a golden glow lit up even the darkest of places cursed by the Death Goddess. The Dove was in charge of finding a way to keep peace and balance between all Sekirei but saw nothing but anger and never ending struggle between them. So, using her divine powers of both Life and Death yet not as powerful as the Goddesses themselves, she wiped out nearly all of the warring Sekirei. Only to leave those who wished not to fight even if they were on the Death Goddess' path. The Sekirei that knew truly knew what right and wrong was, she gathered to a single point and spoke to them of what was needed as the Goddesses overheard. After speaking to the few thousand of Sekirei left, each with every power that was known, The Dove sacrificed her power to give these chosen ones a chance to lead a new life. Before her sacrifice, The Dove spoke to a Sekirei that once belonged under the Death Goddess' wings, one who understood life and death and further understanding of what it meant to keep the peace. To that Sekirei she bestowed the powers of Death and suffering while also the heart of care and love. Also, the burden of carrying all the souls that were to die from then forth unto their judgement in the afterlife. Then she gave just one more gift to all of the Sekirei; the right to become winged just as their Goddess' were, to ascend to a higher sky so that they can feel free and see life from their perspective. This power can only be awakened by finding their love, thus what it is known now as to become "Winged". In her final moments, the Dove sacrificed herself for all of her efforts to remain and to wipe all away the blood that was spilled and the land that was tainted. From that moment the Sekirei followed her wishes and lead a knew life of understanding and peace. This became known as the Ascension. The Goddess' rested and remained dormant until one day where they would awaken and deal with each other once more. The intentions would be unknown but it would either be peace or war once more. They would only answer to those who directly pray to them and not bother with the other Goddess' business. The mortal Sekirei will now make their own decisions. The Jinki After the Dove sacrificed herself and gave the Sekirei their gifts and rights, the Goddess' themselves gave the Sekirei something that would prove their morality as mortal beings that are capable of living by themselves without the direct influence of the Goddess'. It was neither a gift or a burden but rather a catalyst that would bring forth a sort of an apocolypse. This catalyst is known as the Jinki, 8 powerful orbs encased in glass containers that if were assembled and activated would destroy and annihilate every Sekirei that was living or cause the planet of Tengokunosu to rupture and colapse. As it seems to be something that the Goddess of Death would give more than the Goddess of Life, they equally thought it was a good idea to test their creations. The Life Goddess hopes dearly that the Sekirei will not activate it due to that if they do for the sake of wiping out the Sekirei, all of them with be damned and sent to the Death Goddess' Abyss where all of the souls will be tortured for eternity. And of course the Death Goddess would like that. The way the Jinki work are simple. All must be assembled in a circular fashion and touched by either an Ashikabi or a Winged Sekirei. The one who activates has two options which they can either destroy Tengokunosu or wipe out the Sekirei on the planet. To destroy Tengokunosu they say, "The mountains shall crumble, the plants grow weary and the waters become wild. The power of the Goddess' shall destroy this heaven for the sake of creation to take part in the cycle once again." To kill all the Sekirei, "For our mortal bodies will parish and life is only mirrored by death. The power of the Goddess' shall undo what they have created and punish the unworthy souls forever." After the Sekirei recieved the Jinki nearly every one of them agreed it was too dangerous to be kept so publicly, which drove them to hide each of the Jinki in separate lands and under different ownership. The Reaper always keeps one and the two lands of the Seikatsu and Kuraiyama keep each of their own too. The other 5 Jinki once belonged to each of the old kingdoms but as time went on, one Jinki was lost which caused a outbreak in of the lands. Which is why in current times there are only 4 kingdoms. Basically, the Jinki were one of the most influential reasons as to why leaderships were created. The Sekirei Reaper Given the duty of trying to keep peace within the communities of the Sekirei and guiding them to their afterlife during one's slumber, the Sekirei Reaper has a lot of pressure to keep things stable. They must carry more burdens than most Sekirei as they must see death in it's true form and bring suffering to those who defy his or her commands. These commands are rare or under great thought since a Reaper cannot abuse it's powers. If they do then the Death Goddess will awaken and become too strong for the Life Goddess to handle. How a Reaper carries the dead souls to their judgement is during their sleep known as the Reaper's Nightmare. This is when one must pass every single soul that has left a mortal body for that day, meaning a Reaper could go through just one or thousands within one night. It is not difficult to judge each soul for a Reaper is given information on them instantly. The Reaper most likely will not remember every detail of each person but there are times when someone special comes by. Once a Reaper dies, they either have the choice to go to the Paradise or the Abyss, basically Heaven or Hell. If they choose the Paradise then they simply go there. If they choose the Abyss, then they may switch places with one wretched soul. To have that one soul sent to the Paradise above and not suffer any longer. This may usually be the Sekirei that the Reaper chooses to be winged by and to wing. The Reaper always has two weapons at their disposal, a Scythe and a secondary natural power besides Death itself. The power is always influenced by the major power of Death meaning it will make the Reaper's opponent suffer before actually dying. The Scythe also is influenced by the affected natural power in terms of how it looks and operates making for interesting Scythe designs. A Reaper can be trained in other combat abilities such as other weapons and hand to hand combat, yet they won't be as powerful as the Sekirei who's natural power is just that. The second heaviest burden a Reaper must carry is not only the Reaper's Nightmare but also the Reaper's Trial. The child of a Reaper, one who will become one if they pass the trial, must kill the Reaper parent in a battle to the death. If the child wins then they become the full Reaper and now must carry the responsibilities of the adult. Yet if the adult kills the child, then the adult must have another child and start the painful process over of raising a child for it to just kill the parent or the parent kills the child. The fight is not out of hate or anger but purely the right to carry the burdens. One must prove strong enough to handle them if they are willing to end the life of their own mother or father. Category:TitaniumBardock Category:Locations